That Same Voice
by Gullible Panda
Summary: CH 5 update After saving a girl from a terrible sickness she says that Ranma has that same voice as her past lover. Could it be possible that he is the reincarnation of Inuyasha? InuYasha and Ranma crossover.
1. Part in the Past and Meet in the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inu-Yasha...Rumiko Takahashi does.

AN:My name is Panda. I came from China and have traveled here to introduce you my fanfiction. If you do not like it, I will eat you alive. Do not say you suck or carp like that; just chill out and give me the details I need to work on.

_Guide:_

**IIIIII **alone on a line means POV switch

--- alone on a line means time passed

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: _Part in the Past and Meet in the Future_**

"Ranma!" Came the voice of the short-tempered young woman, wearing a terrifying glare as she ran up to a martial artist boy.

The young man responded with a nonchalant, bored frown. He twisted his shoulders a bit for a quick stretch, and yawned. His cocky nature had earned him many enemies, and he was most likely preparing himself for the daily onslaught of 'rivals'.

He looked over at Akane,oblivious as always to her feelings, and growled irritably."What did I do this time?"

"You're walking too fast, that's what! How can you forget about me?"

Ranma scowled at her a moment, but said nothing, looking away and apparently losing himself in thought. Akane's features softened as she noticed him fade away into his own thoughts.

_What's with him? _She thought, worried, _He looks like he's sitting on top of a razor._

It wasn't that Akane knew Ranma especially well,the fact that she was his fiancee was not the reason she noticed his change, in fact many a person would notice his change in demeanor...he seemed different today, and it was not a subtle change. His expression, normally so expressive, was blunt and bland, his warm eyes were sharpened with an icy chill, and his red aura--usually reserved for battle--already seemed to encircle him.

For once, Akane began to grow frightened of the martial artist's presence,and stayed a few feet away from him for safety.

"A-Are you okay, Ranma?" Akane just managed to speak bravely enough to choose the right tone for her voice.

He didn't respond in any way, not even a gesture. It was as if he had not heard her at all, if there was any sign of him hearing her, it was that his pace sped up, giving the impression that he did not wish to be talked to.

_Ranma... _Akane thought solemnly while watching her future husband, _What's wrong with you today?_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_"Inu-yasha!"_

Kagome's shriek instantly alerted the half-demon. Inu-yasha whipped around, holding the Tetsusaiga tightly in his grip. His golden eyes began to glow with fury as he stared at the demon, and he growled intensely, "Damn you Naraku!"

Naraku's dark chuckles sent chills down Inu-yasha's spine. His dark wavy hair was coated in his powerful aura, while the victorious smirk curled on his lips painted the perfect image of a villain.

"You could not save your beloved 50 years ago, and even now you cannot save your new loved one? You're a pathetic, measly mutt, Inu-yasha."

The silver-haired half-demon shook his head to rid himself of the disgusting voice of his arch-enemy, and scoffed. 'You're one to talk! At least I'm not some kind of coward that runs away from defeat!"

Naraku and Inu-yasha were evenly matched, both injured from the battle, at the moment either one could emerge victorious. Sango and Miroku were both exhausted from the battle, but neither were wounded so greatly as Shippo. Luckily, Kirara had been able to fly the three to Kaede's village safely. However, when the flaming neko-beast tried to return and do the same for Kagome, Naraku snatched her with his demonic tentacles.

_Now is the time to use it, I have no choice! _Inu-yasha thought, closing his eyes and relaxing his entire body.

Naraku frowned, knowing there was something not right about what Inu-yasha was doing. Without warning, Inu-yasha's body was surrounded in a blue aura--including his Tetsusaiga.

_If I use my hidden aura with the power of wind-scar, there might be a chance of winning this fight! Argh..I only practiced this for a month and I have yet to get it right even once! No! I must be confident!...For Kagome..._

"_ULTIMAAAAATEEE WIND SCAAAARRRR!_"

A flash of a blue, dog-like demon, rushed from beneath the dirt covered ground, and shot up toward Naraku, nearly splitting his body in half. Kagome was knock free by the blast and landed on the back of a newly appeared Kirara. Naraku only gave a dark chuckle, and vanished within the thickening fog of his castle.

Kagome groaned softly, muttering only one name. "Inu-yasha."

Her voice was weak to his ears, and her body shivered like the last dying leaf on a tree. Inu-yasha looked down at his beloved, and rode with her on Kirara to Kaede's village.

When the trio arrived at the village, Inu-yasha carried the fragile Kagome in his arms. Kaede came outside, hearing the growls of Kirara. As always, she did not seem surprised by Kagome's condition.

"It appears the battle of Naraku was a success, hmm?" Kaede's wise voice irritated the half-demon, his patience for her wise-cracks snapping.

In irritation he gave her a glare full of fangs. "How can you be so calm, old woman? Kagome's hurt!" His face fell to the ground in disappointment, "And Naraku destroyed the bone-eater's well, to prevent Kagome from escaping, so there is noway to bring her home..."

Kaede shook her head at his tone. "Then that would be a no. Come, I will treat Kagome's wounds, and then ye will be next."

When Kaede made it close enough to examine Kagome's she nearly gasped in shock. She felt something dangerous as she touched Kagome, but she waved Inu-yasha off before he could question her about it.

"Carry her into my hut, Inu-yasha!" Her voice seemed to be as frightened as a mouse, barely even croaking out the words.

Without questioning the old woman further, Inu-yasha quickly carried Kagome into Kaede's hut.

---

It had been half-an-hour since Kaede began tending Kagome's wounds, and Inu-yasha grew impatient. His golden eyes were clouded with concern, and his fists clenched at his sides at the thought of losing his beloved. Kaede caught his actions, and gave a deep sigh--which only served to worry Inu-yasha more.

"Is she okay or not?" Inu-yasha growled finally, his claws twitching.

Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid Kagome caught a deadly virus from Naraku's poisonous tentacles."

"So? Is there any way to heal her? Like some rare herbs in the deepest, darkest mountains, or something?"

"No, Inu-yasha, not this time. Not even the greatest magic could cleanse this--and even if it could, we do not have to time to search for such masters." Kaede said solemnly, while looking at the panting Kagome.

"Then..if not here...Kagome's time! There...'technology'..is far greater than ours! We have to send her back to her own time so they can heal her!"

"Perhaps..." Kaede nodded, "..but it is risky."

"What do you mean? I said the bone-eater's well is destroyed...what other way could we send her back to her own time?"

"I have a friend that could send Kagome back into the future--however, if we do that, she can never come back here again. It would be interfering with the past here...it's hard to explain, since it was destiny that Kagome had to go through the well. However, saying that, it is also destiny that she cannot come _except _through the well."

_To save Kagome or not?_Inu-yasha's full attention was on his lover, _I love hertoo much to just lose her..._

Kagome was sweating, panting, coughing, and wheezing. Only her time-period could heal her. He had lost Kikyo, and now he would have to lose Kagome. _What in kami did I do in my past life to deserve this?_

Inu-yasha shook his head and looked over at the elderly-woman. "Alright--I'll take her to your friend, but I want to say something to Kagome first."

Inu-yasha gingerly leaned toward Kagome's as softly and as clearly as he could. _"Kagome...I know I haven't told you this before because of my awkward descisions between Kikyo and you...but I have to tell you now...I love you Kagome. Kikyo is my past, and there are times where I keep wanting to cling to that past...but...Kagome...I-I-I..." _Inu-yasha inhaled softly, _"I love you Kagome. Maybe it was fate that we have to part..maybe not. If I cannot be with you now...I promise you, I will be with you in the future. I promise you, if I am reincarnated as a human, I will find you...I will take care of you...and I will love you. My heart will forever belong in your hands...because this time, it's my turn to be your future."_

_..."Goodbye...Kagome..."_

With his final words and promises finished, he carried Kagome once more, this time to send her back to her own time. She had not said goodbye to all of her friends, but it would be the last time they would ever see each other.

Kagome stirred lightly in her sleep, making Inu-yasha give a weak smile. His hands lightly stroked her forehead, then his lips slowly met with hers.

"Feh, that was our first kiss. When my reincarnation meets you, he'd better treat you right or I'll find a way to come to your time and slice him in half with my Tetsusaiga." Inu-yasha chuckled softly. "And if my soul is inside a girl's body...well I guess it would be a show for Miroku and I, hmm?"

Kaede had a faded smile on her face. "Have you said your final goodbyes, or would you like to throw in some more jokes?"

For the first time, in such a depressing time as this, Inu-yasha turned to Kaede and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah...I'm done, Kaede--I just want my wish to be made."

"And what wish would that be?" Kaede smirked cleverly.

"That in my next life, I will meet her there, and--this time--I won't have to choose desperately on whom I really love."

Oh, that the half-demon could have gotten his wish...but there is always a path to choose...no matter how you wish, there will always be a path to choose.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

After school, it was raining heavily. The sky had been cloudless in the morning, so Ranma hadn't thought to bring his umbrella. The weather didn't bother him as it usually did, however.

As the rain drenched his clothes and skin, his muscular male body suddenly turned into a female with soft curves and popping breasts. His mood was still bland today, as expected he had encountered Kuno earlier that day. Of course, he defeated him without any effort.

Akane still seemed worried about something, and was tagging along with him wherever he went. No matter how many times Akane tried to engage her in conversation, he only ignored her. He realized this would get him in trouble later, but for now Akane seemed concerned that he might be angry.

Something caught his eye that made him stop dead in his tracks. A girl curled almost into a ball was lying on the rainy streets of Nerima.

His heart gave an unexpected lurch as his eyes fell on the young girl's face.

**End Ch 1**

**

* * *

**

AN:

Righty-O's, so what do you think about Panda's story? It may not reach your so called 'professional standards' but hey, it should at least satisfy you in some way. Thank you for taking the time for reading this and... I want to thank myself for making a new account so nobody realizes that its 'me' -sighs-

I promise I'll update soon!

Panda

P.S: I haven't read Ranma in a long time, can any one of you be kind enough to give me some feedback about his personalities?

_-Second edition beta-edited by an anonymous member_


	2. Have we met?

**Panda: Weeeeeeeee -spins around crazy on spinning chair and falls off-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or InuYasha both of these animes belong to the rightful owner of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter Two: Have We Met?**

Ranma took a swig of hot tea. Probably the thousandth one this afternoon. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the damp scent of humid rain pattering against his window. Throughout his whole life, he encountered many surprises. Although what he never encountered was the sudden feeling of fear. Not the fear of being mallet by Akane Tendo, not the fear of the transforming-kitten of Shampoo, no—none of those wasn't even near this certain type of feeling when he first laid his eyes on her. The young girl curled helplessly in the streets with her modern high-school uniform being soaked out in the open fall of sheering rain—colliding with thick pushes of wind flapping against her skirt and twirling around her coal black hair while still being drenched. Helpless—yet no one dared to even glance with a simple sign of worry—or disgust? What was Nerima coming to? How could they think a young girl such as her; was another homeless child lying on the cold concrete floor?

"Who are you?" He whispered softly enough so no other ears could hear his question, "why—why do I feel—like I met you before?" It was strange enough of his attitude towards Akane this morning was different than most daily routines but this was even stranger. Never—ever—had he felt the joy and sudden relief in his heart, not to mention the fear and shock that vigilantly kicked him in the chin enough to see that a somewhat mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere. The question remains as much as why? How? Or even what the hell was going here?

Kagome looked peaceful in her sleep. Her cheast raising and falling, her raven hair splattered like a beautiful painting on the soft-cloud color of white, and her face—lightly tan but never too dark nor death-whiting. She just seemed so beautiful in his mind and yet Ranma claims that no girl interested him in his life. Ranma gulped, afraid of what his further actions might cause any consequences.

The urge to hold her, was just too strong for him to bear. Everything about her was new yet so familiar. Was there a past he didn't know about? No—that can't be right. Frustrated, he gulped another hot-boiling cup of Japanese-Tea.

Kagome stirred a little, causing our beloved martial artist to gasp. Ranma gulped and slowly reached his hand out—inches away from her forehead—and finally, lightly laid his hand over the unbelievable temputure raising from her illness. His eyes, no longer neither normal nor cold, but leveled with the soft flickering concern of his blue orbs.

"Her fever is lowering. Kasumi's remedy must've worked big time." He turned around and slid the Japanese-door calmly while slightly turning his back on the young-woman whom was still ill. "Get well soon—whoever you are." He smiled weakly but as he left the room it dropped so fast that he didn't even noticed it.

As our young martial artist walked downstairs, he met Soun and his so-called father Genma playing another game of Chinese checkers. Besides them were a small pond and the lazy crickets clicking its music once more. Soun, looked agitated, while Genma looked quite disturbed or somewhat irritated with his son's presence. Their heads turned to the young man and stared at him for quite a long time, Ranma, seeing this, had the interrogated expression soon masking his face. "Why are you two lookin' at me like that? It's getting quite disturbing."

The two men glanced at each other at a moment than nodded as if they were talking to each other by reading each other's minds. Genma was to start first, for he looked quite anxious to get this over with. "Listen boy, I heard you brought a girl home while it was raining." Soun, whom nodded with total agreement opened his eyes and sighed. "It's true that she's sick but that's the parent's job. You should've made it her business." They were about to say more until Ranma brgan to look much different.

This enraged the young Saotome, for he felt insulted enough to kick them both in the stomach and ripped their lungs out so they couldn't breathe. Ranma tilted his head and the coldness sprang towards his eyes again. "So what the hell are you two trying to say? I should've left her in the rain? Look! She was on the ground and it was raining really hard, okay? I couldn't just leave her like that because—because—she was helpless! She wasn't freaking a homeless child, she was knocked out! Why can't you two _IDIOTS_ ever understand of what I did was right? Are you afraid that I'll have another girl coming after me? Well do you! **WELL I DON'T CARE! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU TWO ASUMING THE WORST OF MY FUTURE SO BEFORE I DO ANYTHING TO KILL YOU BOTH I SUGGEST YOU STOP THIS ACCUSING OF ME OR BUTTING INTO MY LIFE! I'M SICK OF IT ALRIGHT!**

His voice echoed across the whole town and his fist was shaking nearly to death. His eyes—strange as it is—was filled with bright filling red eyes and his aura—unmistakably was flaring around him and his pigtail shoot up along with it too. Seeing Genma's and Soun's reactions made him realized there was something terribly wrong, so he stopped. Ranma looked around confusingly and had his two hands ruffling his hair while clenching it at the same time. He could only mutter the words, "What happened to me?"

Ranma shook his head and ran upstairs as fast as he could—leaving the two stun friends shock. As minutes passed by Genma finally took the chance to speak, "his powers—I haven't seen anything like it." Soun nodded and looked at his friend with much concern, "Those were like demon powers—no human can summon such an aura." Genma sighed and looked up the sky, still it was raining dreadfully. "… He is filled with mysteries."

Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi, and the little P-chan in Akane's hands, peered near the kitchen corner. They saw the dramatic event and neither of them never felt so stun in their whole entire life. This was the stubborn Ranma we are talking about—not the ballistic one whom just exploded right in front of Mr. Tendo and his father. Kasumi looked worried, Nabiki eyes widened, Akane looked death-shock, and Ryoga the black pig just blinked rapidly to see if it was real. All of this wasn't a dream.

"Oh my—did you see that?"

"Well, well, well, Ranma exploded like Akane except twice as much than she can ever do. I think it might be the 'that time of the month' curse but since Ranma's in his male form, I highly doubt it."

"I'm still here!" Akane harshly whispered to her sister while nudging her lightly. "And I never saw that type of power he used before—it's just scary… who knows what he will do next."

'Ranma—what the hell!' Thought Ryoga in his piggy form. 'What move is that? It was just out of anger too! Kami—he could have kill anyone if he didn't stop of what he was doing. It's just not normal! And it's all because of that girl—does he have some type of relation to her?'

Ranma approached to Kagome's room and slid the door quietly for respect. Surprisingly, she was already stirring in her sleep. Ranma went a little closer to see what she muttering about. He sighed, such power—he never felt so angry before. His temper was getting way out of hand.

"… Inu—Inu—Yasha."

His attention snapped back to the young girl and gaped on how her voice sounded like. Innocent and sweet—he could have swore he had heard her voice before. From somewhere—around a area. He couldn't just put his finger on it. Why did she say dog-demon? Such a strange name to have.

Ranma scooted closer to Kagome and blinked several times to see if she would awake. "So… InuYasha? Is that your dog or something? Feh, I hate to have that name myself." He chuckled at his own joke and gave the same concerning eyes like the last time. Thinkingback to Soun and Genma'sconversation made him frown. He was going to take great care of this girl and prove them wrong."… I promise to take care of you."

"_I'll promise I'll take care of you… Goodbye… Kagome-Chan…" (note: This is what InuYasha said in the first chapter)_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and her body was quick to react by springing her back up to life. She looked around her surroundings, finding that this wasn't the Feudal Era or her home. Not knowing Ranma was behind her, she nearly cried when she heard InuYasha's goodbye. She remembered everything, Naraku, the destroyed Well, her transportation to her own time, and—and her first kiss stolen by her loved one. For all she knew—she was going to start over as a normal girl again. Separated—once more—by the boundaries between the past and present.

"Hey—you're okay." Sighed Ranma with relief.

_'That voice!'_ Kagome's eyes began to water. _'I'm still with him!'_ She began to cry, after the thought of losing him, after the thought of being separated from him, was too much to bear. She whipped around and hugged him with open arms and cried rapidly. The sounds of her quick breath-ins and sniffling cries made Ranma feel like he's known her forever.

"InuYasha!" She hugged onto under his arms and began to cry on his blood-red clothing, which Kagome thought it was you know who. Ranma seemed shock as well, but welcome the unexpected woman that suddenly drown into his warmth.

He couldn't stand it. His arms lightly wrapped around her fragile body shivering—desperately begging for him to hug her back. He closed his eyes tightly, 'why—why does it feel like I've been through this incident before?'

"… InuYasha!" She muffled into Ranma's clothing once again and nuzzled into his warmth.

"…" Ranma looked up the ceiling, waiting for her to look up into his eyes and finally see that he wasn't the person she claimed him to be.

"Ranma!"

Both of the two characters looked at the woman appearing right in front of their eyes. Young Akane Tendo looking quite frighten andwas nearinto breaking down. For all three of them were silent and his name was still hanged in the air. Everything just stops into its rightful place.

And when she was brave enough to look into her saviors eyes...

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Panda: Well I thank all of your reviews! Drama! Yes Drama! Bwuhahahahaha!**

**Thanks to...**

**Jonakhensu: I told you. I eat sheep, thanks for the barbucue! XD Anyways, about Ranma's power to weild the Tetsaiga is a secret!**

**Innortal: ... how did you find me? God you pop out of nowhere. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Ashaton Saotome: Ashton Kutcher! XD LOL alright, about InuYasha's arrival, we all know that in the future its going to be obvious. To find out you have to read my story. lol I'm evil.**

**Drkhjesture: Thanks and yeah this is Ranma and Kagome. I hate InuYasha and Kagome because their so common that it irratates the hell outa me.**

**Darkkepyon: Good so far? GOOD SO FAR? Alright, I'm cool with that. I'll do my best to not disappoint you.**

**ss4-Link: When I read your first sentence... I was about to eat you. And... I am not a 'Mr. Panda' I am panda.A girl panda. Get it right. lol. And your question both answers to 'you have to find out yourself by reading my story'**

**Lord of the Pit: Well here it is. Enjoy! lol**

**Kuno-Baby: I love your name... you stole it from Nabiki didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Hahahaha, find out the pairing yorself by reading my story. And yes... this WILL come to a Ranma Kagome match up! Their cute together!**

**Killiara: LMAO so true! Thanks for your review!**

**I will update soon like in 3 days or so... I'm glad you like my chapters. -bows- The great panda will go now and finish my damn homework!**

**Panda**


	3. The Hard Part about Love

"InuYasha?"

That specific name rang throughout Ranma's head as if it was being shouted through the deepest and darkest depths of a cave. Sweat soon formed near his temples as he could feel an unexpected gulp sliding within his throat. Was it really a mistake to wrap around his arms around her? To smell the sweet fragrance of her fresh shampoo hair? His head turned away, knowing what hellish outcome will erupt. Akane Tendo still stood there, speechless. He was surprised that she wasn't the angry tomboy she is yet he wasn't surprised of the silence surrounding them all. 'It was a stupid mistake', he would tell himself, 'and 'it was a mistake that I brought her here.' The martial artist took a good fist clenching guilty stare at Akane.

Kagome took a good look at her 'InuYasha' and gasped deeply. She backed away with a blush smearing all over her face and looked down in embarrassment. Her legs oddly connecting with each other, blocking the entrance view of her skirt, and arms wrapped around her cheast. She was not the only speechless but Ranma could tell that the mysterious girl was trying to stutter out apology—even though it was his fault he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god—I'm—I'm so—sorry—I thought you were someone else—I didn't mean to…" Kagome's attention was immediately on the ground again. "I was total idiot, I'm sorry."

Knowing it wasn't the right time to smile, he did anyway but that didn't mean it wasn't caught by Akane Tendo. He took a short sigh of relief, thinking that the girl didn't notice his reaction towards hers. "It's alright. You've been knocked out for hours actually." The marital artist began to stare back at his fiancée and gave the guilty expression of saying that he's sorry. He didn't know she was going to jump in or any of those wrong timing events. He loved Akane too but maybe his feelings for her is the same as how he feels for Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Ranma… I'll… leave you two alone." Akane muttered as she turned around. Wasn't she supposed to blast him with a mallet by now? Blue orbs began to soften as he stared where she left off.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered softly enough so no ears could hear its existence.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two teenagers until she decided to break the uncomfortable silence pondering on her mind over and over until she was able to take the courage to speak. "Excuse me but… where am I?"

Ranma cleared his throat to explain carefully enough so she didn't get freaked out. He wanted to chase Akane but something told him that that will come later on. "You were mysteriously lying on the concrete right across my school today. It was raining really hard and you looked unconscious so Akane and I decided to take you to our residence so we can try lower your fever. We used Akane's sister's, Kasumi, remedy to make you feel better but you still look sick so I'll try get some of that stuff and you can go back to your family, kay?"

It seemed that Ranma's quick explanation wasn't enough for our reincarnated priestess so she spoke again to put everything in the right place. "No wait… where exactly am I? I'm not in Tokyo anymore… am I?" She quickly turned her head left to right to make sure her hypotheses were right, "Because this doesn't look like my home at all."

"Well that's because you're in Nerima. A kind of huge town with weird things goin' on most of the times. I don't know how you got here but the only thing that matters is that you're okay." He sighed deeply, wondering if Akane was going to forgive him or not. She's predictable at most times but—today it just felt a little off. "Rest for a while, you still looks sick."

Kagome blushed deeply at the young man's comment and began to stare into his drowning eyes once more. How could he have that same voice as InuYasha? She shrugged off the thought and agreed while lying back down into her sleeping bag. After an hour of sleep, she would be okay—or would she? Naraku's virus nearly killed her, so it's best to take it easy for now. Besides, what could possibly go wrong at a time like this? The young priestess turned her head away from Ranma, breaking contact with him. She looked down at her clammy hands sweating from the nervous breakdown about what happened hours ago. She could no longer go back to the Feudal Era. For fate decided to play with her heart once more. "Thank you, may I please have your name since you saved me from getting sicker?"

It took a while to answer Kagome's question because his mind raced thought after thought about Akane, the mysterious powers, and this mysterious girl. Now she was asking for his name? The young martial artist looked down and his eyes slowly peeked up to hers. "Ranma Saotome."

"My name is Kagome Higarashi. Thanks for taking care of me—but my mom must be worried by now… so would you mind if I call here?" She spoke formally, making sure that she wasn't making any bad impressions at the young man. Although, he didn't seem to care wither she did or not because if you look deeply enough, you could see that he's concern with something else.

"Right—I'll go get the phone downstairs." He raced downstairs, expecting to find the one person he hoped he sees. 'Akane wouldn't be in her bedroom so she has to be around here somewhere—oh right! The dojo!' He reached the destination and peeked with heavy stealth, his predictions were right. Akane was there, training heavily by punching the punching-bag with clean swift hits, along with several kicks. Strangely, she didn't look frustrated or angry. Just relaxed and focused enough to hit the bag.

"Akane!" Ranma suddenly took the courage to shout at her and disrupt her training. "Akane..."

She looked surprised at first, than gave a certain weak smile. Her arm quickly wiped off the sweat increasing on her forehead and gave a cheerful smile. Wait—she was smiling? Ranma took a good look, searching for any fake flaws she was making to fool him. Nothing. His mouth opened but no words rolled off his tongue—he was speechless over her mood and reaction.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taking care of that girl—she's sick so don't just interrupt my training." Akane's voice had a tone of hostility but her emotions seemed unpredictable, which confused Ranma on what to do on his next move.

"Look Akane—it's not what you think! She mistook me for someone else and--"

"Then why were your arms wrapped around her?" She looked down, ashamed to even look in his face. Her hands lightly fidgeted with her fingers. Cool air wrapped around them both, for the rain never ceased eversince. Night befallen the skies and they both grew silent for her question still seem to hang in the air. "And—you've been acting strange today Ranma. First it was your attitude this morning, your mysterious outrage with my dad and your father and now you look at that girl as if you knew her from somewhere. Were you childhood friends are something? Or—is she prettier than me?" Akane could feel the tears emerging from eyes again—why did she felt this way? Was she… jealous?

"Forget what I said. Go do whatever to help her—stop giving your attention to me." Akane grabbed her towel and walked away, leaving him alone in the stranded dojo.

Ranma was speechless; he hated to have her hurt like this. No matter what the excuse, he just can't stand to admit that this is his fault. One day, a young girl just suddenly appears into his life and changes it. 'InuYasha?' He could have sworn he heard of that name before—but—it was just too vague. Probably he was hallucinating or being paranoid, but what would explain the strange connection with the girl name Kagome Higarashi? And Akane—he could see the tears staining the wooden floor. Frustrated, he punched the dojo wall and cursed. Never—never—he had he ever been more confused in his entire life. He wanted to scream and flounder his old man around or give Kuno a good swift punch in the stomach—but—for once—he needed to relax.

"Ranma!"

His eyes quickly looked at the running figure charging at him and dodged the punch swiftly reaching towards his cheek. A round-house kick was coming in fast, so he ducked and backed away with a soft glide. He knew who this person was—a friend and a foe—more likely a rival.

"Ryoga! I don't have time for this. I'm serious."

Another punch reached to his stomach but Ranma grabbed it and pulled Ryoga towards him. His face was inches away from Ryoga but his hand gripping onto Ryoga's clenching fist still stayed. "Enough."

Ryoga pulled away and loosen his fist from Ranma's hard grip. It took a while to stare into his rival's face but he did it anyway. "Ranma—what the hell happened back there?"

Ranma's attention went back to the ground again and silence once more, coated the question. "I don't know Ryoga—I don't know…"

**

* * *

****Meanwhile in the Feudal Era…**

"What! Kagome went back to her own time!"

The cute fire-fox demon wailed and cried for her to come back but all it did was frustrating InuYasha enough to bonk him on the head again. That was the 17th bump tonight. Although, not only was the little demon. The demon-slayer and monk looked disappointed as well. They were shocked from the news that Kagome can never return here but the tragedy slowly accepted them and all they could do was sit there and wish for her health to stay in tact. InuYasha saw the two humans and 'feh' at their disappointments.

"Naraku is still alive." InuYasha said with regret while looking at the trio. "And this time—we have to work without Kagome's help, got that?"

Miroku nodded, "although without her purification-arrows, we may have a difficult time defeating him. The only one who has the same powers as her is Kikyo."

InuYasha cocked and eyebrow and felt a sudden jerk in his heart. Just hearing her name—it made his heart skip a beat. "Are you saying that we need her help?"

"Now I didn't say that we actually need to find her InuYasha. If you think about it, we need every bit of help—even from our rivals. Koga has the same determination to kill Naraku; Sesshomaru has the same motive, and followed by Kikyo. This could make up for Kagome's loss."

"… I don't know." The half-demon looked to Sango to see if she agreed but her look was emotionless. That is—until she answered.

"He's right. If we gathered all of our friends that want to destroy Naraku, we could have a chance at it. He is getting stronger mysteriously and we do need to a lot of help. So that doesn't mean it would be enough.

'Kagome… please be alright.'

**

* * *

Back to Nerima...**

"Hey mom—I'll be staying in Nerima for a while. No, you don't have to pick me up really. There's still a mystery about the demon were fighting. No his name isn't Nakago, its Naraku. Yeah, uh-huh, don't worry I'll be fine. I should be getting home in several days or so, so don't worry. Yeah—alright—bye." Kagome hanged up and looked at Kasumi with a smile, "thank you Kasumi for letting me staying here."

"Oh don't thank me so much—you just rest for a while, okay?" Kagome nodded and went upstairs to see wither if she could figure out on how to go back to the Feudal Era. 'Well… the well's destroyed—so there's no way—unless I try… but I promised to stay here for a while.'

"Oh—hey Ranma." Kagome found him in her room again, but he looked different this time. Actually, he looked depressed.

His head hung and there was no light. The shadows hiding his eyes, they scared her a bit. She didn't talk, for she feared that he might bark or lunge at her for even speaking through thick silence. Finally, he decided to talk. "Kagome—I've been meaning to ask you but—have met somewhere before?"

She blinked several times, "No, I doubt it. I would have recognized you by now."

"Oh… I see but you mistook me of this InuYasha guy."

"Because you have the same voice as him, it's actually scary."

"Not to butt into your life or something but—are you sure we haven't met?"

Kagome was about to answer but before she could…

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

"Where new girl hiding that steal Ranma from Shampoo?"

**End of Chapter 3**

**All your reviews motivated me and I will update after I finish my fourth chapter on 'Patience of a Martial Artist." Don't worry, it won't take long. **

**Darkepyon**- **Thank you for a more descriptive review my little friend! **

**Innortal- … you're creepy. Alright, about those things—that ain't going to happen. You can tell that InuYasha's going to come soon.**

**Lord of the Pit: Yep and here it is.**

**Wonderbee31- Ahhhh… you see through my tricks, yes?**

**Death, the Destroyer- You didn't need to say you were getting bored. God, at least pretend you enjoyed it all the way!**

**Rubel- I HATE GRAMMAR! I suck at it so don't remind me! XP LOL**

**Firehegdehog- here it is!**

**Kuno-Baby- ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! BWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ss4-Link: I am loyal and I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU CALL ME MR. PANDA! I WILL EAT YOU! I'M WARNING YOU; I AM NOT A VEGETARIAN! LOL XP**

**Cloud1239999- -waves to the hawk dude- Here's my third chapter!**

**Shiner: Do you think those last chapters were rushed? Because I have a hell lot of homework and I've been trying my best to satisfy you all. **

**Proud Yusuke Fan- You sound very sarcastic, therefore, I shall eat your mother's garden and homework!**

**Alright, any suggestions are find so review on your way out!**

**Panda.**


	4. Rivalry

**Panda: Oh my God… the last time I updated was May 16, 2005. Today is July 15, 2005. Nearly for 2 months I didn't update. You thought I was going to leave this story to rot? How could you? I am a Panda; Panda's don't just give up! Ha! So I leave you, my friends, to take a good look at this and say… "WHERE THE BEEP HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and InuYasha; they both go to the same creator, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**WARNING: I AM NOT SENDING THIS TO MY BETA READER TO SPELL CHECK THIS BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO PUT MY CHAPTER IN HERE SINCE IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE OR READ THIS STORY BECAUSE OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE AND CLAIM HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE. THANK YOU THAT IS ALL.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Rivalry**

Ranma and Kagome exchanged glances. One thinking, what the hell is going here? The other muttering, what the hell is SHE doing here? Both minds didn't exactly have their answers directly but they could tell what was coming next.

"Look out!" Cried Ranma as he tried to reach out for Kagome's hand—but failed to come to her reach, leaving his right arm slightly twisted in a very still position. Along with his body slightly leaned forward.

"Kyaaa!" Kagome quickly ducked from Shampoo's snake-like speed and caused another hole in Ranma's bedroom. Shampoo flipped backwards and got into her fighting stance again and narrowed her deadly eyes to her prey.

"You girl! You steal away Ranma!" Shampoo snarled pushing more force into her fists. "Rumors at Nekohaten, Ranma pick up girl from streets and take home!"

Outraged of Shampoo's remark—yet at the same time slightly scared, Kagome stood straight up, put two of her clenched fists to both of her sides and screamed, "THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ATTACKING ME FOR?" Kagome's voice nearly made Shampoo flinched—that including Ranma, who was only watching rather dumbly. "I—I was saved by Ranma because I was mysteriously left on streets that were pouring with rain. Not—not because I was some type of underage prostitute!"

At first Shampoo was stunned by Kagome's bravely to even speak to HER like this. At first she looked terrified, and then something else switched her personality… anger. But why the sudden switch? Why the sudden change? Shampoo's jaw-dropping expression came off as she shook off the thought and returned to the angered Amazon warrior she was. "Shut up girl! You lie! You steal—

"That's enough Shampoo."

A familiar tone mysteriously sent chills to Shampoo's spine. Usually he would cry out stop or go in-between the battle himself, but never would he ever say such a simple command which fused in a mysterious like atmosphere of dead seriousness. There was one thing for sure though, she knew, that this wasn't going to be another ordinary day with fights with her rivals or pleading Ranma to go on dates with her. She knew—that this one girl definitely did something to Ranma. So she stopped and listened to the thick silence. His words still repeated in her mind. His tone still repeated in his mind. Worst of all, she… that girl's face was carved deeply in her mind.

Ranma walked passed the stiff girl and went to Kagome. She was still standing, sending her attention to the floor. One sweat trickle down her temple slightly embarrassed for Shampoo. "Are you okay Kagome?" Ranma asked very soft and sincere like InuYasha would after Kagome and he were in battle. His words, voice and personality. Even though Kagome has only known Ranma for several hours, to her, it felt like she's known him forever.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and Kagome's head slightly turned, "yeah. I'm okay."

The InuYasha-like figure turned back to Shampoo. "I'm not in the mood Shampoo. Kagome already explained the story here so there's nothing to do but for you to leave."

She looked up to him rather innocently with guilt heavily slapped in her eyes. She never spoke a word thanks to the awkwardness of that girl and him.

"Now!" He immediately shouted out the anger dwelling deep within him and stared at her like an abusive father.

She didn't dare to disobey him—so she left with slight tears begging to slide down her cheeks. Before she glided out the balcony, she took one good last look at this new 'Kagome' girl—and disappeared through the night like a cat…

"You went a little too hard on her Ranma." Kagome looked at her savior with a worried expression—considering this new feeling she was having.

"I know—I know… but for now… I—I'm going to go downstairs now, you just rest!" He ran out the door and went down the stairs. He turned at a corner and found Akane sitting near the fish-pond. She was talking to P-Chan again. He didn't want to eavesdrop but—she was muttering something.

"P-Chan… who was that girl? It looks like Ranma and her known each other eversince yet they just met. I just have this weird feeling—it bothers me P-Chan… maybe I'm just paranoid, right?" She poked the black piggy and it responded by a cute squeal. "I know—it's going to take a while for me to get use to this new Ranma."

"Akane…" Ranma muttered. She was looking up the night-sky, silent as the shadows yet…

* * *

**(InuYasha's Time)**

"So—what is this assistance that you require, Master?" bowed down an armor lizard demon to a rather dark Lord.

He chuckled darkly and looked at his servant, "do you remember of that woman that wanted to speak to me? Send her in."

"As you wish…" The lizard servant snapped his fingers and two little demons escorted her to the Lord's room.

A woman, dressed in a red kimono with orange silks sat down formally and bowed lower then the lizard-servant. "Naraku-Sama… everything went going according to plans."

"Excellent. Kagome… I believed you sent her back to her own time yes?"

"Yes I have Naraku-Sama and the virus has worn off, also."

"Fufufu… interesting. So there is a cure in the future after all." He coughed slightly, "damn that useless dog… he is growing much powerful…"

"InuYasha? Yes but he is also left heart-broken—which has made him weaker in my opinion."

"Oh? Is there a way for me to see of what Kagome is doing now?"

"Yes Naraku-Sama." She went up closer to the demon and put her hand against his forehead. She inhaled and slowly focused her powers on the future. Seconds later, Naraku got the view from the beginning to where Kagome is now. Naraku chuckled deeply as the woman's hand came off his forehead and sat back to her previous position.

"Interesting. That boy is InuYasha's reincarnation. Ranma, I believe?"

"Yes Naraku-Sama."

"This is rather amusing…"

"Not to rudely interrupt, but did you only wanted me to show you the girl?"

"No… not at all Miho. In fact… I have one more _request_ for you…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I CAN'T GIVE FEEDBACK NOW BECAUSE DAD IS YELLING I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP OKIES NOW BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 6**

A week had passed, and Shampoo had not gotten much sleep since the incident. Although still in shock at Ranma's attempt to scare her, her eyes did not find themselves on her window quite so often.

A soft wind blew through the open window and caressed her silky hair, easing her anxieties somewhat. Her grandmother, Cologne, would not be happy to see her like this. Tears fell from her face to the cement as free as rain. What kind of Nimrod would not see how she was feeling simply by looking at her?

She hastily wiped her face of tears, and muttered in her Chinese-accent, "It's all because of her. Ever since she came, she's ruined Ranma..."

She shook with anger and despair as she stood up and gave the wall a swift punch. The punch left a noticeable crater in it, but she did not care, all that she wanted was revenge.

"That girl must die."

**_Tendo's._**..

Kagome had discovered Ranma's curse on the fourth day into the week, when Ranma was splashed with cold water by Happosai, rain, and the loony old lady that always splashed water on the street no matter the weather. The fact that Kagome seemed calm about it, even laughing about it, seemed to surprise everyone immensely.

A half boy half girl was uncannily similar in Kagome's mind to a certain half demon she knew.

Ranma had seemed embarrassed and somewhat angry at her, but had not held a grudge long for her open laughing. It had been easy for Kagome to accept him, and she could help but poke the oversized panda the first time she saw Genma's transformation.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, Kagome?" Kasumi asked with her usual cheerful smile.

Kagome nodded, and found her food to be quite memorable. A bowl of steaming rice, miso soup with tofu, a side-dish of vegetables, and fresh eel.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Tendo." Kagome gave a formal bow.

She was very embarassed that a family like this would let a stranger stay for free. Every night as she went to sleep, she would ponder how strange this family truly was.

Soun seemed flattered that she bowed so low, and scratched the back of his head with a smile. He had treated her quite nicely the past week, but so had everyone else, Ranma was always making sure she was alright, Nabiki was...well as they said she was just 'Nabiki. She was told that Genma was on his best behavior, and was going out of his was not to enrage Ranma in front of her.

But then there was Akane...the violet-haired girl had not done anything overtly hostile, but she was cold and detatched, refusing to engage Kagome in any kind of decent conversation. All she would say was 'good morning' 'good night' 'see you later', a vague 'hi', and a tight smile. It was obvious Akane had some sort of feelings for Ranma, and was such ignoring Kagome.

She sighed, and was caught by the ever sarcastic Nabiki.

"Why so down in the dumps, Kagome?" Nabiki asked, as she finished Kasumi's breakfast, and laid her chopsticks on her bowl.

Kagome kept her eyes on her skirt and simply shrugged.

Ranma turned toward her, and his expression softened. Akane stared at him with a hint of a glare, and her lips formed a silent 'idiot', bringing an uncomfortable silence.

The silence came to an end finally, when Kasumi spoke up, "Kagome, you're not sick anymore, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, she should stay for a few more days to make sure she's really alright. Dr. Tofu did say that it's a strange and mysterious virus. Viruses don't exactly disappear like that, you know?" Ranma snapped his fingers to express what he meant. Kagome couldn't help but feel a small smile forming on her lips...his concern and warmth seemed to surround her.

"Why the sudden 'stay a few more days'?" Nabiki snickered, watching Ranma.

His face flushed, and he snapped back, "I'm just concerned, okay? Back off!"

Of course, in this strange house, that excuse was nowhere near good enough to lessen suspicions.

"We should be heading off to school, or we'll be late again, Ranma." Akane muttered, then left the table and walked outside. Ranma seemed speechless, and followed after her mutely, pausing to look over at Kagome a moment before leaving.

"Shouldn't you be going, Nabiki?" Soun asked his daughter suspiciously.

She gave her father a flat look, before turning to Kagome, "After going to Dr. Tofu many times, he finally said you're fine now...in fact I remember him saying you were good to go yesterday. So...tell me, do you like it in Nerima?"

"I guess...it's a nice town." she smiled.

However, Nabiki did not buy her story, instead she leaned forward with a smirk, "Do you like Ranma?"

"What! No--Of course not!" Kagome replied reflexively,"He's a nice guy...but he has a fiancee!"

"Of course he has a fiancee, he has three more of them, too."

"Oh, right..." some time after Kagome found out about Ranma's secret, Kasumi explained to her what had been going on in his strange life. One of the oddities were his four fiancees. Other than Akane, he had Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi.

_Poor Ranma, he's entangled with these girls, and he didn't even ask for it_

"So, tell me about your school. You never seem to worry about it much, after all...don't you want to get into a good high school?"

Kagome stared at Nabiki in stunned silence. _Who'd have known one of the sisters would be so clever? _her heart skipped a beat, and she felt cornered, _How do I answer this?_

"Nabiki! You should never interrogate a guest like that!" Kasumi scolded lightly to her younger sibling. "Shouldn't you be going to school? Run off or you'll be late."

Nabiki shrugged and left for school with a nonchalant expression on her face.

Kasumi turned to Kagome and chuckled, "You'll have to forgive her--she can go a little overboard sometimes."

Kagome nodded with a forced laugh and eyed Kasumi. She was picking up several of the dishes that were left of the table, as usual, humming lightly to herself. How could this lady stay so cheerful all the time?

She sighed and went to go outside of the Tendo's. "I'll be back Mr.Tendo, I'm just going to get some fresh air."

_**InuYasha's Time**_

"_WIND-SCAR!_"

A tremendous slash gouged a wide slice out of the dirt-covered ground, and demolished the demons that had been standing there. Inu-yasha re-sheathed his Tetsusaiga, but kept his sharp claws on the handle.

He squinted his eyes, sharpening his vision incrementally, so he could just make out the figure trudging through the heavy mist. Tilting his head, feeling his long white hair flowing behind him, he used his powerful sense of smell to distinguish who would dare come toward him now.

_It's familiar, alright_, he thought, while taking a wary step closer. "Problem is I can't make it out through this stupid mist!"

His vocal complaint was loud enough for the raven-haired woman dressed in a miko-outfit, with a bow and arrow strapped to her back under a loose pony-tail.

There was something terribly wrong with the thing approaching him, Inu-yasha's skin prickled, and his gut twisted at the thought of her vague scent. His nose was too suffocated with the stench of the thousands of demons he had killed in his search for a way to go to Kagome's time, so he could not make out whether the stranger was hostile or not.

Souls danced around in a circle around the woman, ghostly demons feeding her strength each passing second. Inu-yasha's eyes widened as realization dawned, and without warning his lips formed her name.

"Kikyo..."

"Inu-yasha." her mono-tone voice nearly pierced Inu-yasha's heart. She was his first love, murdered in the betrayal of Naraku. Although she had been brought back to life, she could never be the same. She knew the truth of her death, but it could not be helped, her clay body could serve only one purpose, and she reeked of death even now. However, her startling beauty still deceived Inu-yasha as she spoke in tones of ice. "I've heard about Kagome."

As her words reached his ears, Inu-yasha's heart lurched. She had actually said her name, she said Kagome. _But why? After all the times she tried to make her suffer, why?_

"You sent her back to her own time just so she had a chance to live? Very bold, Inu-yasha..." her voice trailed off a moment, "...But very idiotic."

He widened his eyes and shook his head, staring into her flint-black eyes. Angered and confused, he shouted out, "What do you mean!"

Kikyo's cold eyes softened, showing she was deep in thought, "It is all a set up. Naraku is planning something devious, I can feel it. All I can tell you for now is this...Kagome is in danger. In her own time or not, she is in danger, Inu-yasha. Hear me this, she is in love with her own killer."

It was as though time stopped.

"Come with me, Inu-yasha, if you would ever want to see her again."

Without a word or even a thought, he dashed after her disappearing form, and followed her to the path of his destiny.

In a moment Inu-yasha found himself struggling against a barrier. Pushing forward, he broke through it and found himself completely in a daze. The scent of the demons had drugged him, his abilities were growing weaker each step he made toward the dark castle ahead of him. As he reached it, the darkness eagerly engulfed him, and he found himself blinded and deafened by the drugged scent.

He felt like he was drowning...had he fallen into a lake, ocean, or even a pond? He couldn't seem to kick to the surface. He could somehow feel himself breathing, despite the sensation of drowning, but he could not open his eyes.

"Kagome..." his soft voice gurgled into the water-like spell as he fell deeper and deeper into the depths of blackness.

_**Kagome**_

"What's this feeling?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she could not shake the feeling that someone was following her. She had been walking for some time, and had been lost in thought.

She snapped to attention and looked both ways, seeing that she had wandered into an alley.

_What drew me here?_ She slowly turned around, hoping that no creepy person was standing behind her.

Her hope did not come to pass.

"Priestess--Kagome, I shall finally obtain the powers I wanted years ago." his long dark hair blended into the shadows that were cast upon them both by the buildings. "Your soul, it belongs to the Master."

His demonic red eyes and massive walrus-like fangs stuck out of his curved mouth. "Let me taste the blood of a reincarnated priestess!"

Kagome's scream echoed through the alley, but went unheard by the masses of people who had turned into their houses for the night, as the demon lunged forward at inhuman speed.

Her scream was cut short by a red blur that flashed in front of her eyes.

"Inu-yasha..." She allowed a small smile to grace her face as she whispered his name, then collapsed on the cold gravel.

* * *

_Feedback_

Chapter 6 will be updated when the person who created homework, is hopefully dead.

_Dogbertcaroll:_ No, it's obvious that English is YOUR second language, HA, YOU SPELLED OBVIOUS WRONG YOU IDIOT! This is the type of gesture you're giving to me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

_Slade13_: Whoa buddy, I asked for a review about my fiction, not the damn history! XD

_Wonderbee31:_ You've stayed faithful, thanks.

_Yusagi:_ YES I'M LEAVING YOU A COMMENT YUSAGI-CHAN AND I'M GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT I LOVE YOU! Yes, I do very much and I'd have to say thanks for fixing up my story, or whatever. Yusagi is my big-sister everyone! ( But I can still beat her at some things… bwhahahaha…)

_Cheri Blossom_: Yes I have thought of that, but it'd make things more complicated. Just see and watch what happens…


End file.
